


how my thoughts they spin me 'round

by bitchlips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchlips/pseuds/bitchlips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After watching Roswell's episode where Michael shows up at Maria's window in the pouring rain after almost killing Hank... I decided that Derek should have totally shown up at Stiles' window after Kali forced him to kill Boyd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how my thoughts they spin me 'round

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Sorry. I just wanted to get it posted asap. :)

Stiles left the loft around midnight. Derek had managed to disappear even though Cora had strictly ordered Isaac to make sure he not leave. Isaac failed. Stiles felt bad for Isaac. The guy tried so hard to be a pleaser, but still mess things up somehow. Cora mentioned something about Derek being safe, that he probably just went to get his strength back which didn't make total sense to Stiles since Derek is an alpha and he was just forced to kill one of his betas so he inherently gained some amount of power from doing so--just like Kali had planned. 

 

Letting himself into the dark house, Stiles decided that his dad was on the night shift yet again. All the sacrifices around town really had Sheriff Stilinski running around. Stiles wished he could tell his dad everything. It sure would make his job easier. Maybe. Or maybe it would make it harder. Stiles seemed to make everything his father did harder. 

 

Stiles lied down in the middle of his unmade bed, resting his arms behind his head as he stared at his ceiling. He needed to change out the lightbulbs in his ceiling fan soon. He had gone a week without doing so. It wasn't because he was lazy, he just was never home. 

 

He listened to the rain falling outside. He loved the rain. Secretly, he hated perfect sunny days because it was a sunny day when his mom died. He had thought it was so rude, a punch to the gut that while they were lowering his mother's body into the earth that God had decided the weather would be sunny. What the fuck? 

 

No. Rain. Rain he could handle. Rain seemed to calm him down. Took the edge off everything. 

 

His thoughts kept wandering to Derek. Life didn't seem to be giving him a break anytime soon. Poor guy. First, his entire family gets burned alive by Kate Argent, the same Kate that manipulated him. The only family making it out alive and conscious was Laura, his older sister who six years later got cut in half by Peter, his semi-comatose uncle. All alone now. No one to really trust. 

 

Stiles liked to think maybe Derek trusted him now. Ever since that night in the swimming pool when Stiles wouldn't let Derek drown… that had to have proven it to Derek that he trusted him and that he could trust him. Derek was so much more than grumpy facial expressions and leather jackets. 

 

A rapping noise drew Stiles out of his inner musings. He looked over at his window and saw someone crouched in front of it, soaking wet. Thinking maybe it was Scott, Stiles stood up and walked over, unlocking the window and opening it up for him. But who climbed through was not Scott. 

 

It was Derek Hale. 

 

He just stood there, still wearing his cut up shirt with blood still soaked in. 

 

"Hey, Derek…" Stiles looked around and found a towel on the back of his computer chair, grabbing it and wrapping it around Derek's broad shoulders, drying him off. "Jesus, you're freezing. You're a werewolf… you shouldn't be freezing like ever." He shook his head and ran the towel over his head, wanting to get his head dry first. Stiles wasn't sure if werewolves could get the flu, but he didn't really want to take that chance. 

 

Derek was actually shivering. 

 

Stiles removed his leather jacket and pulled his shirt off over his head. He couldn't get warm again without ridding himself of the soaking wet clothes. "Here, here's one of my sleep shirts, it should fit you." Stiles handed him a gray shirt. Derek shook his head and laid the shirt on the bed. 

 

Stiles sighed and looked to the bed. "I won't ask any questions." Stiles whispered. Derek walked to the bed and lied down on his side. He was still shivering. Stiles looked to his door, deciding to shut it just in case. He walked over to his bed and stood there for a bit, listening to the rain. Derek was in his bed. Upset. Freezing. He had came here to keep safe. Wow. 

 

Stiles climbed into the bed behind Derek and hesitated for a moment before spooning him from behind. He was worried if it would be too much, but Derek immediately stopped shivering after he had wrapped his arm around him. "It'll be okay." He whispered before he closed his eyes. He didn't know why Derek had chosen him, his house, to hide out and lay low, but he did. Tomorrow maybe he would ask questions. Right now he was going just make sure Derek felt safe. 

 


End file.
